


just remember that death is not the end

by ghostbun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dream Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbun/pseuds/ghostbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade feels across space and into the Furthest Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just remember that death is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this tiny thing because i was really sad about dead homestucks (this is always the case, always, i am sad about homestucks absolutely one hundred percent of the time)

Jade looks past the ends of her universe (everyone’s, not just hers, she’s only holding it for now) and into the gentle darkness at the edges of what she can perceive. It’s hard to see at first, since this goes beyond the reaches of real, concrete Space, but she recognizes Feferi, floating with a mass of writhing tentacles like it’s a friendly pet, and then it gets easier for Jade to see find everyone else.

Her grandpa and John’s nanna are playing with Halley, and he looks so much like Bec that it kind of hurts Jade for a moment, but she wiggles her ears and feels the universe and knows that he’s still there, somewhere. There’s Dave with his brother, and there’s Dave with Aradia, and there’s Dave with Tavros - Tavros apologized to Grandpa, Jade remembers, and they’re okay, she thinks. Everyone’s okay.

She feels all the bubbles in the Furthest Ring. Nepeta is in a colorful forest, smiling and leaping at fluttery little birds; Equius is close behind, and he doesn’t try as hard to hide his smile as Jade remembers. Somewhere there’s a reconstruction of the Alternian seas, but wider and more full of treasure, and Eridan’s sailing a pirate ship with a gilded helm. There’s a cabin for Vriska below deck, but right now she’s in a different world altogether, walking with John around his snow-covered neighborhood. His dad will make them hot chocolate when they get back to the house; Rose’s mom will spike hers.

Jade sees all of this as she sees John’s face (alive John, John there in front of her) scrunch up very slightly before he asks, “Do you think the trolls who died are okay? I mean, I know they’re dead, but are they okay in gross tentacle monster world, other than that?”

She throws her arms around him, and he gives a little surprised laugh but hugs her back, because there is reason enough for them to hug all the time. Jade nuzzles John’s cheek and feels the presence of so much being, everywhere. “They’re all going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Death is Not the End" by Bob Dylan, a really good song for afterlife feelings (i associate it more strongly with a different fic i'm writing, though, oops) (i need to find more songs about the persistence of consciousness after death)


End file.
